Shok English version
by Lady Kymoon
Summary: Kirk and Spock get themselves engaged in some sort of gladiator-type tournament.


**Rating:** PG-15  
**Word count:** 1087  
**Warnings:** Violence, mentions of surgical alterations  
**Pairing:**Kirk/Spock  
**Summary:** Kirk and Spock get themselves engaged in some sort of gladiator-type tournament.  
**Betas:** Tanief-Twen and Nereid  
**Notes:** Written for a prompt on the kink meme.  
Also, Flavians haven't got a random name. It's the name of the dynasty that ruled the Roman Empire when the Colosseum was built. I thought it would be better than inventing an unpronounceable alien name.  
And the title is the Vulcan word for "kiss".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Star Trek characters.

**Shok**

It all began when the Flavians, although seeming quite nice at first sight with their shaggy tentacles instead of hair, had decided that, before starting the negotiations, they had to take part in some games to prove that the Federation had strength and honor.  
Of course, it was too late to refuse once they realized that said games were in fact deadly fights in a huge arena.

Kirk and Spock had thus found themselves in an arena, having to fight for their lives. They had had the opportunity to choose weapons among an impressive arsenal with cold metal weapons coming from every known side of the universe. Kirk, basing his choice on Sulu's advice, had taken a bastard sword that he could use with one or two hands, depending on the situation. Spock had, of course, chosen a lirpa.

Their first opponents had been two Flavian warriors. One had immediately run towards Kirk and they had exchanged a few strokes before Kirk found an opening and sliced his opponent's throat. The public seemed to appreciate his performance, but not Spock's, because the half Vulcan had simply dodged the first attack of his opponent and then nerve pinched him. The crowd's yells made them quickly realize that mercy was not an option and that a defeated opponent was a dead opponent. So Kirk went to stick his sword into the Flavian and went close enough to his first officer to talk to him above the crowd's cheers.  
"You'll be a pacifist later, Spock!"  
"As you wish, Captain."  
Kirk had no time to answer, for new adversaries were entering the arena. This time Spock showed no mercy. He wounded the knee of the first opponent within his lirpa's reach and, once he was on the floor, hit him with the club side of his lirpa so hard that his skull smashed.

Once they had defeated five other pairs of Flavian warriors, chimeras were sent in.  
First a sort of sabre-toothed tiger, that ran straight to Kirk, its jaw wide open, showing its determination to devour him. The beast was probably too interested in the human to care about the rest and Spock easily disemboweled it before it had time to harm his captain.  
The next creature was a kind of giant ostrich spiked like a hedgehog, but, as imposing as it was, it seemed more interested in eating the remains of the dead Flavian warriors than in fighting. Kirk beheaded it nevertheless on principle.  
They then had to face two gigantic animals looking remotely like rhinos with shells and a doubled main horn. These beasts withstood blows, even inflicted by a Vulcan, and every attack would only enrage them a bit more. On the other hand, they were not very clever, so Kirk and Spock managed to make them charge into each other and knock each other into unconsciousness. Once they were immobilized, it was easier to finish them, since the skin of their belly was far more vulnerable than the rest of them.

The crowd was roaring and Kirk had no idea if they were happy or not. The Flavian King made a small gesture and they were given water while the corpses of their enemies were taken out of the arena.

However, the fights were not over and, once the arena was clear, they were surrounded by a horde of warriors. They were all Flavians, but some had undergone barbaric surgery and had weapons grafted where their arms should be.  
Kirk and Spock looked at each other for a second and stood facing out, covering each other's back. And it began again.

Kirk could not tell if it had lasted a few minutes or many hours. He simply had dealt blows and more blows, slicing everything that came close to him. Spock was behind him, using his lirpa precisely. He sometimes saw a head roll or heard bones breaking during the rare moments when his opponents were not shouting in his ears. He dodged most of the blows, but was not always fast enough. He would get out of here with enough injuries to frighten Bones. Plus the open wounds… he knew that his right leg was bleeding, for instance, but could not be bothered with it, nor with the blood he could taste in his mouth. Adrenaline had such an effect on him; it allowed him to attack again and again without caring for his state.

And suddenly it was over. There was a second of silence, then the crowd's cheering doubled. Kirk straightened himself up, panting. He looked at the corpses around him, then turned to Spock. His first officer was less than a meter away, standing in the middle of corpses, his lirpa driven in the ground next to him. His hair was mussed, his clothes were partially torn and he was covered in blood. It was mostly Flavian blood, but Kirk could see some green spots, notably on his lower lip which seemed split.  
Kirk himself was probably not a better sight. He was starting to realize that his whole body hurt and the fresh air he could feel on his chest probably meant that his shirt had disappeared somehow. However, he could not bring himself to care about his state, as he was too fascinated by Spock.

Spock was the first to crossed the small distance between them, and placing one hand at the small of Kirk's back and the other behind his head, kissed him. Kirk dropped his sword and embraced him, enthusiastically responding to the kiss without caring about the crowd that was watching them. They would have time to think later; now they were alive, and they were kissing.  
The kiss was not soft; only teeth and hungry tongues. Kirk bit Spock's lip, reopening his wound, and put his hands under what remained of his shirt. He had to touch him even more, to be closer. And Spock seemed to have the same thought, for the hand he had on his head was holding him tightly enough to hurt and his other hand had gone down to his ass, drawing him closer.

They finally parted after what could have been two seconds or an eternity and a half. Kirk couldn't tell and couldn't care about it. All that mattered was that Spock still held him and was looking at him. And that in his eyes he could see lust, but also the promise that they would stay together forever.

And all around them, the crowd was still cheering.

_~End~ _

_Of course, after that the negotiations went very well because the Flavians were impressed. But it would have cut the effect if I added it to the fic._


End file.
